Merry Christmas, Loved one
by esnad
Summary: A fluffy ADDEK piece, A birhtday present for My Beta


A/N:This is a Bday present for my hun, my Beta: QueenSatan but oblivious she hasn't beta this one

Have an wonderful birthday Hun!

I do not own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

Addison slowly opened her eyes, and felt someone tugging her closer. 

"Merry Christmas Addie" Addison felt Derek's legs capture her own between his.

"Merry Christmas Derek" He played with her hair for awhile as she almost fell asleep again, they loved Christmas, it was their holiday and they had some rough paths these past year but they made it through standing.

"I love you so much Add" Derek whispered in her ear, as he realised she had fallen asleep; he kissed her forehead and held her tighter.

Derek began to wake up but didn't open his eyes, he heard small giggles form the end of bad and then felt a sudden pressure on his stomach.

"Daddy, Mommy Wake up!!!" He opened his eyes and put his arms around the 3 year old boy and started to tickle him.

"Daddy Stop it!" He stopped tickling Andrew and lifted him up and got up form the bed, in the corner of his eyes he saw Addison getting up from their bed and then pulling their 5 year old daughter up from the bad and placing her on her hip.

"Mommy, I'm a big girl"

"But your mommy's girl and one of my Christmas wishes was to carry my big girl" Addison hugged the little girl and kissed her strawberry red locks.

* * *

"Please Please Can't we open presents now??" Avery Shepherd looked pleading at her mother

"Av, you know we always go skating before we open presents" Addison but the bowl of gingerbread flavoured cereals in front of her kids. The cereals was something she stumbled across in the grocery store when she was pregnant with Avery and from now one the always ate it at Christmas day morning. Addison watched amused as Derek tried to clean up after Andrew, but as soon he had got everything Andrew through some more somewhere else.

"Hey now pretty boy, stop throwing your breakfast around" Derek tried to look serious at Andrew which he was failing.

"I want to go skating now" Andrew stretched up his arms at Derek; Derek scoped him up in his arms. Addison and Derek thought he was to little last year to skate by him self

"We will go soon" Addison and Derek exchanged a kiss before they returned to their breakfast.

* * *

The snow was falling round them as they skated around the rink in Rockefeller Center, Addison tried to learn Andrew how to skate, she was sure that he would have at least a few bruises tomorrow.

"Mommy I can't" He said grumpy, after the eleventh time had had fallen on his butt. Addison lifted him up and stood him on his skates again.

"You get a hang of it soon" Addison bent over holding her son's arms and skated slowly forward, trying to make him follow the motion. After awhile she let go.

"I did it mom!" Andrew smiled an ear-to-ear smile at her, at the other side of the rink Avery and Derek was competing against each other.

"You almost got me there Av" Avery pouted at him

"Someone is a sour loser" Derek got up to her and grabbed her hands

"You want to go back to mommy and Andrew?" Avery nodded slowly, and soon Derek set of dragging Avery behind him, Avery squealing of joy. When they was almost there Derek pretended he didn't knew how to stop and throw them both in a big pile of snow. When Addison and Andrew came up to them Avery was still laughing.

"How about we go home and start a fire and the open our presents" Addison grabbed Derek and pulled him up

"YES!" Both children shrieked and start to head off.

Derek grabbed a hold of Addison and kissed her, soft but lovingly. The snow melting between their faces, the cold outside reflecting the warmth they felt. Addison hugged Derek closer and kissed him even deeper, then pulled apart, leaving a smile on both lips.

"I love you so much Derek forever and ever" Addison lost herself for a moment in Derek eyes.

"I love you so much Addie forever and ever" He kissed her one more time, this one equally breathtaking as the last one.

"Mom and Dad that's disgusting come on now, I want to open my presents" Addison and Derek giggled and kissed each other a last time before following their kids.


End file.
